Rudagalvė kryklė
|tekstas1=|plotis=260|align=right|la=Anas crecca|video=}} , plaukiojančių ančių (Anas) genties paukščių rūšis. Išvaizda Tai viena iš mažiausių ančių - 34-43 cm. ilgio ir sveria apie 360 gramų. Iš tolo ši antis atrodo pilkos spalvos su tamsia galva. Jų galva ir kaklo viršutinė dalis yra kaštonų spalvos su ryškia juosta ašaros ar mėnulio formos, kuri prasideda prie akių ir baigiasi netoli kaklo. Krūtinė dažniausiai būna baltos spalvos su mažais, apvaliais, rudais taškeliais. Biologija Lizdai statomi ant žemės netoli vandens. Lizdas būna tuščiaviduris, iš sausų lapų ir plunksnų. Kai patelė pradeda perėti, patinas pasitraukia į tolimesnę distanciją. Padedamų kiaušinių skaičius svyruoja nuo 5-16, bet vidurkį sudaro 8-11. Jie perimi 21-23 dienas. Išsiperėję jaunikliai greitai palieka lizdą, tačiau motina juos prižiūri apie 25-30 dienų, kol jie apsiplunksnuoja. Mityba Ši antis ieškodama maisto gali panardinti galvą ar netgi nardyti, kad jį pasiektų. Veisimosi metu dažniausiai minta įvairiais vandens bestuburiais, tokiais kaip: vėžiagyviai, vabzdžiai ir jų lervos, kirminai. Žiemos metu jos minta vandens augalų sėklomis ir žolėmis, taip pat įvairiais grūdais. Paplitimas Porūšiai # # # Literatūra * WoRMS (2011). Anas crecca. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species. (Žr. tikrinta 2011-02-18) * Syst.Nat.ed.10 p.126 * * Brown, L.H., E.K. Urban & K. Newman (1982). The Birds of Africa, Volume I. Academic Press, London. Žr. * Muller, Y. (2004). Faune et flore du littoral du Nord, du Pas-de-Calais et de la Belgique: inventaire. fauna and flora of the Nord, Pas-de-Calais and Belgium: inventory. Commission Régionale de Biologie Région Nord Pas-de-Calais: France. 307 pp. Žr. * Gallardo, J. C., V. Macías, and E. Velarde. 2009. Birds (Vertebrata: Aves) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1321–1342 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. * Anas crecca. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Dowsett, R. J. and Forbes-Watson, A. D. (1993) Checklist of birds of the Afrotropical and Malagasy regions. Liège, Belgium: Tauraco Press. * SACC (2006 + updates) A classification of the bird species of South America. American Ornithologists' Union. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. * Although Anas crecca was split by Sangster et al. (2001) into A. crecca and A. carolinensis and this treatment was followed in BirdLife International (2004), AOU (1998) do not adopt this treatment and this source is now followed here. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos